Hoss (Demon) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bounty hunter | Education = | Origin = Demon | PlaceOfBirth = Hell | Creators = Garth Ennis; Clayton Crain | First = Ghost Rider Vol 5 #1 | HistoryText = Hoss was a demon from Hell in service of Lucifer. He made the grandiose claim that he was sent to Hell after committing suicide in life out of sheer embarrassment. He is one of Hell's best bounty hunters and trackers, rivaling only the Ghost Rider himself. He travels the Earth looking for rogue demons and souls to drag back to Hell. Whilst driving through the state of Texas, he was assaulted by a gang of bikers; in retaliation, Hoss killed them all and revived them as a single terrible amalgamation which he named Buttview, who now served him as his assistant. It was on one of the hunts was he met the current Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze. Hoss was tracking the fallen angel and now rogue Demon Kazann. Hell had ordered Hoss to find Kazann whilst the angel; Malachi dragged the Ghost Rider back from Hell, to track him down as well. The two of coursed clashed on their first meeting but eventually decided to work together as they are on the same mission. The pair was then ambushed by the Archangel Ruth, who hurled a bus full of people and the bounty hunters. The three finally decided to team up to return Kazann back to Hell. The three bounty hunters defeated Kazan, and he was returned to Hell, along with the Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider realized that he had been betrayed by his angel benefactor Malachi. The truth is revealed that the two angels Malachi and Kazann had been secretly plotting together since Lucifer's original rebellion. The pair was playing both sides against each other to boost their careers and power. Malachi left Heaven and arrogantly descended into to Hell to confront the Ghost Rider. Malachi was taken by surprise when he was ambushed by Ruth and Hoss, who along Ghost Rider defeated the Angel. Ruth ripped his wings off, and he was converted into a mortal state. He was then killed and his sole was dragged back to Hell. Hoss actually apologized to the Rider as he did not have the power to release him from Hell. Hoss tried to console the Rider by offering a consolation prize, the shared torture of Malachi. | Powers = Hoss is a Demon so possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. Superhuman Strength: Hoss possesses a degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, but to an unknown degree. Superhuman Speed: Hoss is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The various mystical energies flowing through Hoss's body augments his musculature so that it generates virtually no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, Olivier possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Hoss's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Hoss's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Hoss. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Immortality: As a demon, Hoss is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Hoss is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. If killed, he will merely reform in hell. Magical Manipulation: He can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project hellfire, shapeshift, and sense lying in others. Able to extrude tentacles. As well as his physical abilities, Hoss has a range of magical powers. He can track other demons and seems able to transport himself between earth and Hell. He was able to casually kill a biker gang who annoyed him, without physically touching them. Hoss later created his servant Buttview from a maimed and dying human, rebuilding his broken body and modifying his form. This ability may require a willing subject, as Hoss asked for the dying man's consent before he started work. Ensnare Astral Bodies: Hoss also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Netherworld Dimensional Power Tap: Hosscan draw power from hell like other Demons or if his power diminishes the longer he is away. | Abilities = Hoss is able to track other demons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Trackers